SmackDown vs. RAW 2012
What we Know Little is known about this lost WWE game. It was supposed to be a continuation of the SmackDown vs. RAW series, but was cancelled without notice. The game was scrapped, in favor of THQ's WWE '12, which was set to launch in 2011. People have claimed to see lost copies of the unfinished SmackDown vs. RAW game, just in absolutely random places. My friend played a lost copy of the game on his JTAGGED Xbox 360, which could play builds of once upcoming games. The story you are about to see is true. EVERYTHING you will see in this reading, really happened. The Story Hello, my name is Jonathan. I have a JTAGGED Xbox 360, which can play unreleased builds of games. In 2011, a new WWE game was in the works. It was codenamed: "SmackDown vs. RAW 2012", and was set to launch later in July. Unknowingly, the game was scrapped in favor of WWE '12, which would launch in November, 4 months after SmackDown vs. RAW 2012 was supposed to release. Yet, I did not know why such a highly anticipated game would become scrapped before it even set to launch. I decided to go to the place where this game was being developed at: Yukes. The people behind the highly-successful WWE '13, among others. The game was indeed nowhere to be found. For a while. I asked every employee I knew, but NO ONE had the original lost copy of the game, just posters of the what was supposed-to-be-launched game. I legit almost gave up, until someone opened a corridor I hadn't yet explored. The employee walked out, saying: "Whatever you do, do NOT go in there." I obviously wasn't going to listen. I knew it was somewhere. So, I opened the door, and... boo-yah. Tons of lost copies of infamous Yukes titles. Even some early prototypes of released games were in the mix as well. But, at the corner of my eye, I saw... something. I looked, and my eyes did NOT deceive me. The disc read: "SMACKDOWN VS. RAW 2012 PROTOTYPE; NOT FOR PUBLIC DISTRIBUTION." I could not believe it. I had found a lost copy of the most highly anticipated Yukes title. But my question was: "Why did this never release? Was something wrong?" I was soon to find out, when I got in my house. I had to sneak past the Yukes employees and prevent them from seeing me with the prototype. I eventually had made out, safely, with the game in my hand. I got home, and was super ecstatic. I had popped it in my JTAG Xbox 360, and loaded up my homebrew game selector, which was of course XEXMENU, the best I had ever used. When I opened it, it stayed on a screen with some text. All it said was: "This product is for use only by: Future Media Creators: Yukes. Error code: #263." It never left the screen. So, I decided to load it up under an account that had no restrictions for product use. The game did not take long to start. "THIS IS A PROTOTYPE VERSION, AND IS NOT FOR PUBLIC USE OR DISTRIBUTION. ANY UNAUTHORIZED USE IS PUNISHABLE BY LAW." I obviously didn't care. I had found something that I had been wanting to see for forever. The "Please, don't try this at home." words then came up on the screen, and I was brought to the start screen. I hit "A", and only one option was available for a match. It was a Backstage Brawl at the WWE breaker room, featuring Mankind and Diamond Dallas Page. I selected "A" again, and the match started. I was Diamond Dallas Page, but wanted to be Mankind. So, I tried to select him, and it was not working. "What could this mean? Does this mean I could KILL Mankind?" So, I decided to start playing. I knew every move in the books, thanks to SmackDown vs. RAW 2011, a game I had played for hours on end. I did a lot of damage to Mankind. It was obvious I was kicking butt. Only one goal showed up: "Get Mankind to critical damage." I was on 'light', so I had to deal a lot more damage to see what would come next. Eventually, after playing for what seemed like hours, I finally got Mankind to critical damage, exactly as the game had wanted. Suddenly, a loading screen showed up, followed by a cutscene. I always loved WWE game cutscenes, so I was sure to love it as well. It showed Mankind with the damage I had done in the game. Like, how? This game could have been awesome for these types of cutscenes! However, this cutscene was NOT NORMAL. DDP was throwing Mankind into the breakers, causing them to short-circuit, and die out. Soon, DDP was throwing him into water pipes and electrical wires, which was a SERIOUS '''safety hazard. The wires started to fall down towards the leaking water, and another Backstage Brawl sequence started. This time, the area where they had brawled looked identical to when the water had leaked. Even the wires were interactive, and I could shock Mankind. The new goal said to get him to 'insane' damage. So, I played for what felt like forever, and ANOTHER cutscene started. The wires then caught up to the water, and an '''INSANE fire started. I was shocked! "Holy crap! Has this just turned into an''' INFERNO MATCH?!", I said with shock in my face. I KNEW something was up with this game. It was not normal for a video game to have this level of pain and torture. Mankind was screaming in agony, trying to find some way to put out the fire that engulfed him. Yet ANOTHER Backstage Brawl sequence started. This time, Mankind barely even moved. I was required to get him to "Hospital" damage. Like, WHAT IS THIS?! I had taken FIVE hours JUST to get him to Hospital damage. That is how LONG I have had to sit through this. The second to last cutscene started. They were now breaking the walls and everything imaginable. Even the fire extinguisher took a massive beating. After a while, the walls collapsed. Mankind, whilst struggling to stay balanced, ran to a car to try to escape. DDP got into another car, and the second to last Backstage Brawl sequence started. This time, I was chasing Mankind through the streets. It almost felt like I was playing a '''COMPLETELY different game. The goal said: "Destroy Mankind's car, and finish him off." I had to ram into the back of Mankind's car to cause damage to it. It was interesting, and actually, kind of fun. After the final hit, the final cutscene started. DDP rammed into Mankind with INSANE FORCE, and Mankind drove straight into a gas station. The gas station exploded into a blaze of glory upon impact. I was like: "Here we go. The final showdown. I will be DONE with this once this final Backstage Brawl sequence is over." The final one started, and it was actually challenging, just like any other WWE game. Mankind was actually pretty good, and even got some counters and even landed his finisher once. But, how did he just INSTANTLY recover? Is he IMMORTAL? The goal was to get him to "head-splitting" damage. I had to sit through the game for a WHOLE DAY, before I finally finished the job. After I had got him to "head-splitting" damage, Mankind's head split open, causing blood to spew out. The bell rang, signaling the end of the match. I had just won the most deadliest Backstage Brawl in history. I took it back to Yukes and requested destruction. Sadly, the office was completely empty. I went into that room where I found the prototype, and only one thing was there. "Must've moved locations.", I thought to myself. That is what usually happens when you can't find stuff. I was wrong about them moving locations. One person was just in the middle of the room, standing completely still, with his back turned. I said: "Hello?" The body then turned around, to reveal it was Mankind. He yelled in agony as he started to collapse to the ground, eventually to lay on the ground, not moving an inch. All of a sudden, Mankind disappeared. The office was back to normal, and everyone was in the office. Even those game prototypes were back. I put it back EXACTLY where I had found it, and left it to sit there for eternity. This just goes to show the stuff you can be exposed to, if not careful. If you see this prototype anywhere online, report it. You may have saw it, but no one else wants to. Be careful where you explore. You never know what you might find. Category:Video Games Category:WWE